


Served With a Side of Love

by neokid93



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, DannyMay, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill, Sibling Bonding, Tumblr Prompt, dannymay2020, prompt, prompt: diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neokid93/pseuds/neokid93
Summary: Danny takes Danielle out to eat at a local diner as a treat.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Danielle "Dani" Phantom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Served With a Side of Love

**Author's Note:**

> For DannyMay2020, Day 28 prompt, Diner.

**Danny May 2020**

Diner

Served With a Side of Love

Danny tugged Danielle through the doorway when she hesitated. “Come on, I’ve already got a seat picked out for us!” She stumbled slightly as she followed him across the patterned tile flooring to a window booth.

“Are you sure it’s ok?” She asked him, “I don’t really have any money.”

Danny gently pushed her into a seat before sitting down on the opposite side. “Of course it’s ok, I’ve saved up my allowance and chore money for this, so order however much of whatever you want to eat, I’ve got it covered.” He flashed her a grin before flipping her menu over and pointing at a section near the bottom. “You should pick out your drink first, that’ll be the first thing they ask.”

Dani scanned through the drink list until a separate section caught her eye. “Wait, does a milkshake count as a drink?”

“Whatever you want to order, you can. Even if it’s a milkshake or just dessert, or even an entire pie just for yourself.” Danny reminded.

Dani grinned at him, finally relaxing now that she was sure he really meant it. “Thanks Danny.”

His tone was light, but his expression serious, “I mean it. You deserve good things as much as possible. I wish I could help more.”

“Aw Danny, why’d you have to make this emotional?” she asked him, trying not to sniffle. She swiped her hand across her eyes to clear them away. Danny pulled a tissue from his pocket and looked away as she wiped her face. “I love you, you’re the best accidental little sister a guy could have.”

The waitress walked up then, eyeing Dani’s tears and Danny’s slightly embarrassed expression.

“Is everything alright?” she asked. 

“Everything is great!” Dani beamed through the tears that were still running down her face, “I’m just really happy right now!”

“Well if you’re sure, what drinks can I get for you today?” The waitress asked them.

“Oh! Can I please get an extra-large chocolate banana malted milkshake with sprinkles and extra whipped cream?” Dani asked.

“Of course you may Hon, any appetizers or starters?”

“Well…” Dani trailed off, “Could I please also get a sampler platter? I’ve never had any of these appetizers before.”

“Certainly, and for you?” She directed at Danny, tone significantly warmer than when she had first walked up.

Danny grinned at her, “I’d like a triple chocolate peanut butter swirl milkshake please, just regular size, and also an order of onion rings. Thanks.”

The server was nodding as she jotted down the order. “Alright, we’re all set for the start; I’ll be back in just a few with your shakes.”

After she had swished away, they looked at each other and busted out laughing.

“Thanks Danny, you’re the best big brother slash dad that a girl could ask for.” Danielle said as she wiped away a happy tear.


End file.
